A Wedding at Battle's End
by WanderingChild500
Summary: When's the best time for a wedding if you don't know if you'll live to see tomorrow? In the middle of the world's bloodiest sea battle of course! Kili, nephew to Captain Thorin Oakenshield and Tauriel, ex-officer to Captain Thranduil have the right idea, now if only Azog's goons would stop trying to kill them. Major AU that came from watching POTC and BOTFA one too many times.


A Wedding at the Battle's End.

Rain poured down onto the ship's deck, the sounds of swords clashing, guns and cannons firing filled the air along with the cries of men falling. In the heart of the massive sea battle, aboard The Erebor, Kili Durin the youngest nephew of the infamous pirate captain, Thorin Oakenshield clashed swords with one of the disgusting creatures under the command of Lord Smaug Drake. Kili dodged out of the way of his enemy's sword before burying his own weapon deep into his opponent's belly. The man fell to the ground dead. Kili took a moment to breath, around him the battle was raging. His elder brother Fili, was locked in combat along side the son of Captain Thranduil. The Captain himself was still aboard his ship the Mirkwood. Thorin and a boarding party were on the enemy's ship, the Defiler and were trying to take out her captain, Azog. A cannon ball roared across the deck crashing through the rail of the ship, Kili jumped to the side as wood chips sprayed across the deck. Was it possible for them to win this impossible battle they fought. Three different crews with captains that all pretty much hated each other against an impossibly large enemy. Lord Smaug was just another pawn being used in an even bigger game that put all on the seven seas at risk. Or at least that's what that crazy old wandering sea captain Gandalf said. Kili was brought out of his thoughts by one of the enemy charging at him, Kili was quick to dispatch the man. Out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of red. It was her, Tauriel. Never in all of Kili's life had he met a fairer creature. The women who was once his jailer had stolen his heart, then saved his sorry arse on multiple occasions, and he in turn possessed her heart as well. If not for the fiery haired pirate, Kili would have long since made the trip to Davie Jones Locker. There was only the slight problem of her being one of Thranduil's most trusted lieutenants, well at least she was before the battle began. Apparently she had tried to kill Thranduil when the coward had tried to abandon battle.

Kili recalled his mother telling him and his brother the story of two star-crossed lovers, forbidden to be together and in the end it had cost the lovers their lives. That would not be him and Tauriel, they would have a different ending. In that moment as he watched her take the lives of their enemies with a grace that no one else possessed he made a decision. Running across the deck fighting foes as he went to her side, just as she crossed swords with a rather large brute with scars covering his face. Kili thrust his sword up into the man's ribs.

"Tauriel," he said breathlessly, "Marry me." Tauriel stared at him for a moment, shocked.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Another man ran at the pair with a few quick slices they ended him.

"Now may be the only time!" Kili replied. Tauriel blinked the rain out of her eyes. She quickly dispatched another creature.

"Gandalf!" She called to the weathered sea captain who was fighting on the Quarter Deck and steering the ship, "Marry us!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment my dear!" Gandalf called back.

"Gandalf now!" Kili called as he killed yet another enemy. Gandalf killed one of the men and turned to the couple, still fighting the remaining two opponents.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind these buccaneers in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there be any who are against these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Another man ran towards Gandalf, sword raised. Without even blinking the old man pulled out his flintlock pistol and shot the man strait in the chest.

Kili grabbed Tauriel's hand and the two fought off attackers hand in hand.

"Tauriel Silvan, do you take me to be your husband?" He spun Tauriel as she ran a man through.

"I do!" Tauriel yelled grinning.

"Great." Kili said also grinning. "Behind you." Tauriel ducked as Kili dispatched another.

"And do you Kili Durin take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health?" Tauriel cried as she sent another man over the side of the ship.

"I do!"

"Brilliant!"

"Then by the power vested in me by the Brethren Court I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss…" Another wave of Azog's pirates rushed the deck, momentarily disrupting the improvised ceremony. "You may kiss…" another pirate rushed at Gandalf once again distracting the man. Once he had eviscerated the man he sighed and wiped the blood from his cutlass off on his coat. "Just kiss." Kili and Tauriel were both in the midst of heavy combat. Slicing and dicing their way though the enemy pirates back to back. Two swords arced through the air, clashing together. Kili and Tauriel stared deep into each other's eyes, the battle fading away around them till it was just him and her. Kili wrapped his arm around Tauriel's waist and pulled her up to him. Their lips crashed together fueled with passion. Tauriel wrapped her arms around Kili's neck and deepened the kiss. Farther down the deck there was a break in the fighting. Fili paused along side Legolas, he searched the deck for his younger brother. When he finally found him among the chaos, he and Tauriel were still locked together oblivious to the fighting around them.

"Bloody hell." Legolas sighed next to him. "Is now really a good time for that?" Fili just shrugged and continued fighting.

In the end the battle was won when Thorin Oakenshield slayed Azog the Defiler but it was done at the cost of his own life. With his dying breath he passed command of his ship to his eldest nephew, Fili. The new captain along side Captain Thranduil and Captain Bard of the Black Arrow led the final attack against Smaug's vessel; The Dragon. In a final glorious battle the three ships decimated the Dragon with canon fire, sending her and her captain to the bottom of the ocean.

When all was done and the storm had cleared, Tauriel and Kili stood on the deck of the Erebor, which was now moored off the coast of a small island

"What do you think Mrs. Durin?" Kili asked smirking at the beautiful redhead in his arms.

"I think, Mr. Durin, we are lucky to be alive." Tauriel said as she leaned her head against her new husband's shoulder.

"I think you two are disgustingly infatuated with each other." Came a voice from behind the pair. Fili stood behind the pair arms crossed. "Your chariot is ready," he said nodding towards a dingy that was about to be lowered into the water. "We'll be back in five days, that should give you enough of a honeymoon. I assume you've alerted Thranduil of your plans to remain with us." Tauriel nodded,

"Aye, Legolas will deliver the message for me. Thranduil has not yet forgiven me for pointing a gun at him."

"Bloody hell Kili, you married a feisty one."

"That I did brother. Now if you excuse us, we've a boat to catch." With that Kili and Tauriel disembarked from the Erebor.

Years later they would tell their children of the epic sea battle and their marriage, most of it was met with misbelief, who in their right mind would decide to get married in the middle of one of the greatest sea battles in history. Kili and Tauriel would just share a smile and kiss their son and daughter goodnight. Leaving them to dream about pirate adventures full of glory.


End file.
